


Mermaid

by Anoel



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: I'll be your mermaid.





	Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counteragent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/gifts).



Title: Mermaid  
Music: "Mermaid" by Skott  
Focus: Ariel, Ariel/Eric  
Summary: I'll be your mermaid.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)

Download Link: [Mermaid (83mb)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ct23opz9emp5qr1/Anoel-Mermaid.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
